


Terra Incognita

by Ironman_94



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_94/pseuds/Ironman_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock goes missing after the Narada's destruction, it's up to James Kirk to find him before it's too late. </p><p>This is also up on FF under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

They would not get away with this. He would not get away with this. He had already destroyed his planet, his family and now he had taken away his ship. He would definitely pay for what he'd done.

The pitiful offer of help was the last straw. Of course he refused. He would never accept their assistance. He knew that they would destroy what was left of his ship, but they did not know what he had planned.

That would soon change.


	2. Plotting amongst the chaos

In the chaos that followed the Narada’s destruction, nobody noticed the signs of something being beamed into the deserted shuttle bay. Looking around the figure silently crept away, biding their time. Already plotting his course of action, determined to get revenge. This time however, his plans would succeed.  
*************************************************  
Meanwhile, like the rest of the ship, the bridge was alive with activity. Messages were being sent between frantic crew members as the race to catalogue and fix the damages took place. In the middle of this was Captain James T. Kirk and his first officer Spock. Both were busy organising ship repairs whilst answering the flood of incoming calls from Starfleet.  
James was gradually becoming annoyed with the constant messages from the admirals at HQ. They had finally stopped berating him for damaging their new flagship, but were now questioning why he was in command. This was not surprising as he was supposed to be ‘grounded’ due to his suspension and the Kobayashi Maru hearing. 

Both Kirk and Spock had briefly explained the events that had occurred to the rest of the fleet and were ordered to return the enterprise to the nearest Starbase. Luckily it was only four hours away as the ejection of the warp core had left the enterprise drifting on impulse power, whilst Scotty and engineering worked to get some auxiliary power back online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first trek fic so i hope it's ok. I'm hoping to update this weekly.


End file.
